The Golden Locket
by TouchMyGoldenHeart-SMWB
Summary: I had enough.Everytime I start thinking that it would stop it just gets worse.They are asking me to do the impossible;to control it. Will I ever be able to control that pain in time? Fullsummary inside. plz r&R. AHuman...sorta.
1. Prologue

.A/N: Well Everlasting is almost over. Two or three more chappies to go. This is the prologue to my new story. Hope you like it as much as Everlasting even though I hope that you find that this one is better. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Thank you everyone for encouraging me. And if this one turns out well, there is a possibility of it being published. It all depends of what you think. Hope you like it.

**Full Summary:**

Enough pain! I had enough. Every time I start thinking that it would stop it just gets worse. They are asking me to do the impossible; to control it. But it's uncontrollable. I need to find out how to control it and start learning about Zyroxes before my time here ends. But…. I have no time. Will I ever be able to control that pain and save the ones I love?

You are in unbearable pain. It increases rapidly and you can't stand it. What would you do when your uncle tells you that you are a Zyrox? What would you do when you find out that your days on this earth are numbered? What would you do when the ones you love are in danger and you're the only one who could help them but can't because you are in pain?

That was exactly what happened with me. I am Edward Masen and I'm a Zyrox but I can't control it. My beloved ones are in danger but I can't control my pain long enough to save them. Will I ever learn in time? Or will my gift be my curse? My sentence to death?

* * *

…_Prologue…_

_Dlick_

_Dlick_

_Dlick_

There was nothing heard but the sound of the pebbles as they fell into the lake. No matter how far I threw them they always ended up in the same distance. If I were in any other state of mind than what I was in now I would have challenged myself or even called my best friend, Jasper Hale, to come with me. But not now.

At this very moment I was not the Edward Masen that I always used to be. I was _something_ else. I didn't know what I was.

I sighed as I sat down on the green grass just inches away from the lovely light blue lake. I stared at the beauty of the sun's reflection on the lovely scenery without even noticing it. Something was wrong with me, that much was clear. But what was it?

I refused to believe my uncle, Carlisle's explanation. That was insane. He was insane. After all those years, I should have known that he would come up with something like that. But…

If it wasn't what Carlisle said then….what is it? What am I? what's going on with me?

Jasper's starting to actually believe him. And so is my sister. Alice. I tried to talk with them, they just pretend that they don't believe it but they do. It's plain clear whenever it happens they call Carlisle at once. They're always whispering things to him and stop whenever they think I'll notice. It' maddening.

"E…Excuse me?" I heard a small voice whisper from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who. Who else would be that scared to talk to me.

I stood up at once and started pacing the other way, "I'm sorry." I said quickly trying to leave. I'd just shouted at her and all but embarrassed myself and all I could do is apologize. I didn't even know her to shout at her that way. I just lost it.

"No, please wait." She said with a little more volume and I heard her footsteps as she approached me carefully. She must think I'm a lunatic for what I did. "Please."

I stopped at the sound of her plea. I couldn't just walk away when she pleaded. It's not ethical for a man to walk away when a woman begged that way. So I shoved my hands in my pockets but stayed in place, refusing to turn around and meet her eyes.

"Y…your name is…Edward, right?"She stuttered.

"Yes." I replied quietly, waiting to see if she was going to arrest me.

"um…my name is Bella. Uh… would you mind if I uh….sat with you? There's something I want to um discuss." She trailed off shakily.

I almost slapped myself. How could I make such an innocent creature fear me this way? "I really am sorry for how I lost it back there. Please forgive me." I did not want to stay and feel guilty. _Please accept the apology and let me leave. Please._

"No it's not that. I'm ok. Really. There's just something I want to ask you about." And I felt her sit down. She didn't say anything and I understood that she expected me to sit too. With a resigned sigh I turned around and sat down, keeping my eyes firmly fixed on the lake. All I could see from her was the way she hugged her legs to her chest like a frightened child and how her shiny brown locks fell on them.

The silence seemed to drag and I was starting to feel uncomfortable seeing that I was the one who had made a scene with a stranger. I was debating on whether or not to just act like my cell is on silent and answer it and just leave. When I was finally making up my mind on doing so she cleared her throat.

"Why do you insist that you saw me that day?" She whispered slowly.

"Just forget it, It's all just stupid and…" I started to stand up but…

"Please?" something in her voice made me look up and meet her pleading brown eyes. There was something in them that stopped me. Fear maybe? I couldn't put my finger on it but whatever it was caught my gaze and froze me. "I need to know." She added firmly but still shakily.

I stared at her for a moment trying to figure out the slight urgency in her tone. For a while there I thought that maybe she believed me but then I dismissed the thought away with a sigh and decided to answer her question, "because you were there. I saw you. In the car crash. You saved me. Please don't take this the wrong way but you looked beautiful…it's not easy to forget how you looked." I shifted my gaze to the lake again trying to convince myself that there was nothing wrong with what I said.

"Did…did I say anything?" She whispered.

My eyes snapped back to her but now she was the one staring at the lake. Refusing to meet my gaze. "Don't you remember?" I whispered staring at her.

"Please just tell me what I said." She met my eyes again and this time her eyes were full of tears. Tears that broke my heart to see.

"I…I'm not sure if I …could tell you." I said nervously. It was all madness. She was so fortunate that she couldn't remember or didn't want to or whatever.

"Is it about…" She shifted her eyes again. She took another deep breath and continued, "is it about what your….u…uncle told….you?"

My eyes went wide and I gasped, "How did you know that?"

"Is it?" she pressed.

Silence. How did she know what has been said between me and my uncle? Who was she? If she did remember then why ask me? I remembered the urgency in her tone and began to suspect another meaning to all this.

"it is." I whispered staring intently at her.

Her eyes fell close and her face contoured in pain. She nodded slowly. "Then we have the same destiny."

I frowned at her, "I do not understand."

She opened her eyes and burned her eyes in mine. "Listen to your uncle Edward. Believe him. He is more then what you think he is." She stood up leaned a little so she could whisper in my ear.

I was in utter shock state so I didn't get the chance to reply when she whispered in my ear.

"You are _more_ than who you think you are, Edward Anthony Masen."

***********

A/N: Ocake guys what do ya think? Interested? Not? Please be honest.

Thank you

Love

Mai


	2. An Angel

.A/N: Ocake everyone, a new story on board! Lol. That was fast :D So hopefully this one should be way better than Everlasting. I worked on the plot on this one harder than Everlasting. _Way harder_. Lol.

I would like to dedicate this story to my amazing parents who encourage me profusely and love me endlessly. To my sister who hates reading but decided to break that rule just to encourage me and read mine (poor her). To my amazing and one-of-a-kind readers. You've been a magnificent support and I could only hope to keep you guys forever. And last but certainly not the least to my amazing beta, the queen of awesomeness whom without you would have to play crosswords to understand my chappy, MEGHAN (DRAGONANGELEYES) I love you girl! Thank you to all of you. I love you!!!!!!!!

Ocake so let's start!!

**An Angel **

_You saved me _

_You didn't flee_

_Who are you?_

_It cannot be_

_I do not understand_

_What could you be?_

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" I heard a distant voice repeat annoyingly.

"Go away!" I groaned to whoever was calling me as I pulled my pillow over my head, protecting my ears from the sound, trying as much as I could to ignore the voice and get a little more sleep.

"You're late, Edward. Get up!" As coherency started to dawn on me I recognized my mother, Esme Masen's, voice.

She tried to pull the pillow off my face but I gripped it tighter; noticing the light coming from the opened window. "Well, if I'm already late what difference will it make to wake up now? I'm late either way," I argued as I lost the battle with the pillow. Through my eyelids I could feel the light and I shied away from it.

"A big difference. Now get up!" And suddenly I felt cold and wet.

I gasped, "Mom!" My eyes flew open as I wiped the water from my face. She'd just spilt a big cup of water on my head _and_ was laughing! I pushed my wet hair out of my face and rubbed the water out of my eyes.

"That's what you get for not listening to me. Remember that next time," she chuckled.

"Next time? Who said their will ever be a next time? I'll tell Alice to wake me. You're an evil woman!" I shook my head with a smile as I threw my legs to the side of the bed, sitting up and running my hands through my wet hair. I felt something touch my hand and I looked up to find mom handing me a towel. "Thank you," I mumbled as I took it. She tucked her wavy brown hair behind her ear as she smiled.

"Breakfast is ready," she said innocently as she left the room. I sighed as I dried my face. I didn't bother to dry my hair since I was going to take a shower. I stood up and dragged my feet to my bathroom. I stood in front of the big mirror and saw my green eyes, that were the same as my mother's, were still asleep. I rubbed my eyes again and turned to my shower.

I allowed myself to enjoy the hot water for a few minutes as it soothed me from the shock of the cold water mom had dumped on me. When found myself almost drifting back to sleep from the relaxation this shower offered me I cooled it a little, willing myself to wake up. It worked.

After I'd brushed my teeth and made sure that I didn't need to shave, I headed for my closet. I had a door that lead to my closet from my bathroom to save me time. I stared at my closet for a few moments, it was almost as wide as my bedroom. Alice, my little sister, is a shopaholic. When we had bought this mansion she'd insisted on packing my closet and since she's Alice, it was packed with nothing but designer clothes. There were four shelves that circled the whole closet that were packed with folded shirts, T-shirts, shorts, pants, and different shades of jeans. Under the shelves there were my hanged coats and suits for formal uses and jackets for merely cold days. The choice was hard but not unachievable. I made sure water wasn't dripping from my newly washed hair and chose my white T-shirt, which had a V-cut and full sleeves. Then I picked my faded blue jeans and left the closet.

My room was huge. It had to be huge. I had a king sized bed and big untidy desk that I barely used for studying. I usually ended up sleeping on it. My walls were painted in different shades of blue and the lighting was always dim. In the very corner of the room I had my computer, Stereo and large speakers. Music was my passion so this was the most important item in the room. I went to my bed and turned the already knotted sheets, searching for my keys. I found them in the end and departed the messy room.

I ran down the hallway and took the stairs two a time to make mom see that I was hurrying up, of course I was doing the exact opposite.

"Finally!" Mom sighed as she set my sandwiches on the table. You'd think with a house as big as ours and with a salary as huge as my father's, Masen Cullen, a manager of the Cullen Inc. Company, we would have a maid. But mother never agreed. She enjoyed cooking for us and cleaning too much to consent for my father's pleas to get a maid and give her some rest.

I grinned, "Blame your daughter, I take a long time to pick from the various clothing she packed my closet with."

"Hey!" I heard Alice cry from the other room. I turned to see her entering the kitchen with her hands on her hips. "Is it my fault that I want my brother to look at least acceptable?" she mocked. Alice was rather short and had short, pixie-like, bronze-ish black hair. She had dad's blue eyes and mother's perfect eyebrows and thin lips. As for her high cheekbones, they were mine! She was my best friend. We were closer than any sister and brother could be. I could tell her what I couldn't tell my mother and father and she the same.

"Acceptable? I thought you said my problem was that I was too good-looking for my own good," I said in mock pride.

She raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, your ego is just too big for me to notice your face," she said as she hopped to my side, "and good morning." She gave me a peck on the cheek.

I smiled, "Good morning to you too."

"I'm waiting to be acknowledged." I heard a voice call from behind Alice.

I laughed, "Morning Jazz."

He chuckled, "I swear, if I didn't know better I would have thought you two were in love," as he crossed his arms. Jasper is like my brother. He has been my best friend since third grade, we basically grew up together. He was tall and had wavy, honey-blonde hair. He had blue eyes that were a few shades darker than that of my sister's. He was looked weak to any observer from afar but in truth Jasper was very strong, stronger than his muscles show.

Alice batted her eyebrow as I wrapped my arms around her, "Of course. Edward is my first boyfriend and no one will take his place." She touched her heart in fake romance and I couldn't keep from laughing.

"Yes, Alice and I have been together since she was in diapers. I remember changing her diapers a few times and making a mess for mom. Ow!" She smacked my arm and pulled away, sticking her tongue out at me.

"I hate you for embarrassing me," she pouted.

"Nope, you love me," I answered simply as I picked an apple from the kitchen counter. Jasper was laughing his head off and mom was trying to smile.

"You two," Mom said pointing at me and Jasper, "are late."

"Yeah. We know. First period is almost over. I'll go in for second," I said simply, taking a bite from the apple. "Who do we have second period any way?"

"Dr. Landon," Jazz answered, helping himself to a banana.

"He's cool. He won't mind us coming late," I mused aloud. Then my eyes snapped to Alice, "Why didn't you go yet?" Alice was in college too, in arts and designs, just a few blocks away from mine.

Mom found no use in hurrying us up so she went upstairs to see what she had to do.

"I want you to drop me off," she mumbled, looking at her hands.

I furrowed my eyebrows and left the apple to go to her, "what happened?" I took her hand in mine.

She sighed, "There is this boy who won't leave me alone. Just because I don't have a boyfriend he thinks that I'm free." I gritted my teeth. "So I was just wondering if you could drop me on your way, he doesn't know that you're my brother so maybe when he sees you he'll think that I'm already with someone and leave me alone..." she trailed off looking at me pleadingly.

I tapped my foot in annoyance, "What's his name?"

"James…" she answered.

"Let's go," I said, pulling her to the door.

"Edward, you won't fight with him, will you? Please don't. You know I hate that," she pleaded.

I was fuming. Who does he think he is, making my sister scared like that? I'll teach him what it means to upset my sister, "I won't fight. I'll just… have a creative discussion with him that may involve fists." I pulled her with me to the door and heard Jasper follow. He was unusually quiet but he was probably angry too. His sister, Rosalie, was like mine and the other way round.

My car wasn't in our garage since I came back late yesterday and wanted to park it quickly. It took us no time to get to it since it was right in front of the house. My silver Volvo wasn't as big as my family members' cars but I liked mine just the way it was.

I opened the front door for Alice and closed it behind her as she got in silently. I ran to the driver side and in merely seconds I was driving towards her Uni. The drive to her there was uneventful since most of Forks were either in school or at work.

"Oh God," I heard Alice whisper as the building came to view. I glanced at her and followed her eyes. A boy was leaning against a big black Jeep. He was tall and rather muscular. He had long blond hair that he had pulled back in a disgusting pony tail and a smirk on his face that made me want to wipe it off his face sooner rather than later. He was waiting for her.

I screeched the car to a stop and swung the door open. When he saw me he got confused for a moment then recognition lit his eyes.

"Ah, so I see. Little Alice has a new boyfriend. An angry boyfriend." He laughed darkly.

I gritted my teeth and barely heard Alice call behind me, "No, Edward." All I could hear was the slam of that creature's body against the car and all I could see was my hand fisting his shirt as it held him back.

"You," I said through gritted teeth, glaring at the stunned boy, "are going to stay away from Alice. AM I clear? You are not to bother her, talk to her, or even talk about her. Alice Cullen does not exist in your world. Am I understood?" I said each word separately.

I saw a flash of hesitance that he tried unsuccessfully to hide as he answered, "Fine, dude. She's not that good anyway," he said as casually as he could manage.

_Not that good?_ I pulled him away and slammed him again against the car. "You are to be polite too." I added harshly. "Apologize to her. Now!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Now let me go," he said quickly. I gave him one more glare then released my grip on him. He ran, never looking back, to the building. I tried to steady my breathing and control my anger as I turned to Alice who was hiding behind Jasper.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she came around Jasper to hug me. Her hug instantly calmed me.

I sighed as I hugged her back, "Don't worry about it. If he bothers you again just tell me and I'll break his neck for you." I meant that.

She shuddered, "I doubt he'll try." She pulled away and smiled.

"Now go inside, you're late enough." I smiled as I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She nodded, "Thanks again." As she ran inside. I just waved then turned my back on her and headed for the street.

Jasper's eyes were livid but he tamed them quickly before I could ask. "Edward, Alice has your car keys."

"I know. She doesn't have a car and I don't her to walk home." I shrugged.

Our walk was silent. I was still mad at that James and Jasper was… quiet. The street was almost empty. A few cars would pass every now and then but nothing you could call crowded. I was lost in my own thoughts, thinking about signing Alice up for a self-defense class. Who knew what could happen when she's out of my sight? And Alice was just so fragile and girlish. She'd cry if she hit her head to hard. She had no ounce of ability to stand up for herself. How will she face the world? I mean, I'll do whatever I can to protect her but I can't promise to be always there. At some point she'll have her life and I'll have my own. How will she manage?

"Hey, E. I was wondering, what do you think about giving Alice karate lessons?" Jasper asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

I smiled. Jasper and I were always of one mind. One of the many reasons behind our long friendship. "I was thinking about the same thing actually. Problem is, Alice is way too much of a girl to agree. She'd probably say no just because the uniform isn't cool or flashy." I chuckled shaking my head.

Jasper laughed, "yeah, you're probably right. But we do have to try. The girl almost cried from watching you backing the guy up the car."

I laughed. Yes, that's definitely a problem.

"Hey!" Jasper called waving at someone from the other side of the street, it was a tall guy from our accounting class. He seemed not to hear Jasper so he went inside. "C'mon. I want to ask him something." He said as he ran to catch up with him before he reached his class. I saw no reason to hurry so I walked normally behind him. Jasper had already crossed the street when a speeding car sped insanely towards me. A strike of fear rushed through my veins as I froze in front of the speeding car. I was about to run out of the way but something held me back. Suddenly everything was white and shiny. I couldn't walk, I couldn't hear, nothing.

Was I dead?

"Do not fear. You are well and alive." A soft voice rang. I scrunched my eyes to see clearly in the white light. And there she was, right in front of me. Just inches away was a beautiful woman. She almost my height, had long brown wavy hair, pale complexion and a beautiful silk white dress. An angel. I am dead!

She smiled, "I promise you with everything of significance that you are alive." She looked up at me and her eyes froze me. They were a lovely silver grey.

"W…what about the car?" I breathed in a trance. I couldn't seem to think coherently enough when I looked into her eyes but they were unavoidable.

"It has passed through us. You are safe now," she vowed.

"Through us?" I said dumbfounded. "What or who are you?" I blurted out without thought. My mind was paralyzed.

She laughed softly. "You are still unaware of what you are, it seems. It does not matter now, you will soon know. As for your question. I am Isa. That's all you need to know for the time being."

Unaware of what I am?? I am Edward Cullen. What else could I be?

Her laugh was louder this time and I could see the light dimming relatively, "Much more. But I will have to depart now. I came to save your precious life and I have. Farewell, young one," she whispered as she touched my face.

"Wait, don't leave. Please," I said quickly. Her light was a blanket of peace and tranquility that wasn't normally found. And her beauty added to all that, shining it more and more. "And… why save me?" I asked as my mind slowly registered her former words.

She did not lift her hand off my cheek as she whispered, "So many questions and I cannot answer any. Be patient Edward Cullen. You will soon find out your importance in our world."

Obviously she wasn't going to answer so I did not ask more. I could feel her departing as the tranquility subsided slowly. I wanted to plead with her to stay again but she talked before I could.

"We will meet again. Sooner than you can imagine. Just have patience." And with that everything disappeared and I was left alone on the empty road. I blinked a few times and looked around me to see if anyone was staring but it was like nothing had happened. Jasper was talking with the tall black haired guy and people were running to her next lessons as they always did. No one had seen, no one had noticed. But how? Her light was so huge, it wrapped us both and had looked like it was as big as the whole town. And she herself was so… beautiful. How could it be that no one had noticed anything? Or was I imagining things because of the rush of fear I had when the car almost hit me?

I shook my head and slowly started walking towards the pavement. I watched people as they ran or chatted or ate a quick sandwich. Everything seemed… normal. No gaping or running away. Just as I was about to throw the whole thing out of my head I saw her! A girl frowning at the cloudy sky, her long brown hair kept down her back with no restraints. She was exactly the same except… her eyes were chocolate brown and not the mesmerizing silver grey.

And that was when it hit me. She was Isabella Swan, the girl who took business with me. Could she be? Isa… Isabella. It can't be a coincidence. I took a few steps towards her but Jasper stopped me.

"C'mon, man. We're gonna be late for class." He pulled my arm. When I looked back at her she was lost in the crowd.

I sighed and went with Jasper. In class then, I'd ask her and prove to myself that I wasn't insane.

A/N: I know, I know you're probably saying "What the…?" It's confusing but it clears up after a few chappies. Just please bare with me. Aside from the confusion, what did you think? Still interested??

Thank you everyone!!!!

AND

**WELCOME TO "THE GOLDEN LOCKET" WHERE A NER ERA BEGINS!**


	3. Flash of silver

.A/N: This time it's not my fault! Blame my internet company! I had no access to the internet for 8 days! See? I'm innocent! So here's my apology. UPDATE! Lol Enjoy!

**Recap:**

And that was when it hit me. She was Isabella Swan, the girl who took business with me. Could she be? Isa… Isabella. It can't be a coincidence. I took a few steps towards her but Jasper stopped me.

"C'mon, man. We're gonna be late for class." He pulled my arm. When I looked back at her she was lost in the crowd.

I sighed and went with Jasper. In class then, I'd ask her and prove to myself that I wasn't insane.

**Flash of silver**

_Do not deny _

_What I see_

_You can lie_

_But you can not conceal_

_What lies in your eyes_

_So obviously_

_What's wrong?_ Jasper's quick handwriting read. I sighed as I hid the paper under the book as the teacher passed me. When I was safe, I pulled it out and quickly wrote down an answer.

_Bored._ Well, we did have accounting, and it wasn't exactly the most exciting subject. That was an acceptable excuse. I passed him the paper easily, as he was sitting in the desk that was right beside me.

I could almost hear him roll his eyes as he wrote a fast reply.

_You've been somewhere else throughout the lesson. Are you in love?_

_Ha ha very funny._

_Seriously though, what is it?_

I sighed again as I stared at the paper. I never kept secrets from Jasper. Besides being the great friend he is, he is also so annoyingly perspective. It's impossible to keep something from him. He'd notice right away. Problem is, if I tell him what I happened he'd think I'd gone mad. I bit the inside of my cheek as I thought, so what's new in that?

_Later._

He gave me a small but firm nod. It meant that I don't have chances of getting away. I did not return the gesture. I just suddenly became too focused on the nonsense of what the teacher was saying.

"I mean it." I heard him whisper. I did not comment.

--

"So you're telling me that you saw someone that looked exactly like Isabella Swan?" Jasper said slowly as I pretended to inspect my slice of pizza for anything out of the ordinary, which was pretty laughable because our cafeteria's food could pretty much put you in hospital for a week. Everyone knew that and everyone bought it.

"You could say so," I answered remotely not meeting his gaze. I did not want to say that the whole name thing makes me think that it's really her; too much of a coincidence to be logical.

"And that she saved you from a car accident?" he pressed.

"Yes."

"So the car went _through _you? How many of these pizzas did you eat in the last week?" My eyes snapped to him to find his eyes furrowed and looking at me in concern. He wasn't joking and that irritated me.

"I'm neither making this up nor imagining it. I told you what I saw and heard just like you asked. Don't push it," I warned.

Jazz kept his eyes on me as he picked up his chicken sandwich and took a mouthful. Neither of us talked as he silently chewed his bite. I let my eyes wander around the people packed cafeteria, refusing to meet his calculating gaze. The cafeteria was very normal. Tables and chairs were scattered everywhere with boys or girls talking, laughing, or just eating, nothing too interesting in it.

"So do you believe that it's Isabella Swan or someone like her?" he asked nonchalantly nut eyeing me speculatively.

I was about to answer when I saw her come in. The middle-length, brown haired, brown eyed girl. She looked around the room with her books hugged to her chest tightly, when she spotted an empty table she headed for it without hesitation.

Jazz noticed my distraction and turned around in his seat to see the object of my attention. I stared at her as she struggled to reach her seat as I debated. Should I go ask her? Or should I just walk in front of her and wait till she acknowledges me? What if she doesn't?

"Oh no. Edward. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Jasper said in a cautious voice.

I tapped my right foot, debate setteled.

"Edward! You were probably day dreaming, don't make a fool out of yourself!" he hissed urgently.

But as I remembered her silver grey eyes and the sense of warmth and tranquility that filled me in her presence I could not stop myself from making a rash decision. Who is she? I was going to find out. Now.

I stood up and drowned out Jazz's attempts to stop me. I decided to be casual with her. See what her reaction would be like that way.

"Edward!" I heard him hiss for the last time before it was too late.

"Hello." I said politely. She was hunched on the table, absorbed in writing an essay or something.

She looked up confused but smiled politely and said, "Um, hi? We take business together, right?" she wondered in confusion.

"Yes," I answered, nodding, staring into her eyes trying to see any spark of recognition in them but I only found it's absence.

"Uh, is there something I can help you with?" she asked after a long awkward silence.

"Well there is something that I would like to ask you. Will you answer?"

She looked a little taken aback and her brows furrowed. "I can not promise that till I know what exactly is your question."

Well that was fair. "I was just wondering if you knew who I am." Yes. That was the best I could come up with. What else did I have better to say? ''Why were you glowing this morning?''

"Excuse me?" she cried in surprise then her smile faded, "are you trying to be funny?" she asked firmly.

"No, no. I promise. I just…I saw someone who looked like you this morning…and just wanted to know if it really is you or not. That's all." I quickly explained myself.

I saw her eyes harden and her jaw clench. "Someone who looked like me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, only that she had gray eyes." I saw her eyes widen and just before she composed herself again I saw them flash with the silvery gray I longed for then vanished. She then clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes in sudden anger that I did not understand.

"Well it most certainly wasn't me. And if you think that I'm some girl that you can make a move on then you're very wrong. I'm not one of those." And she stood up and stormed outside the cafeteria quickly. I stared off behind her my mind brewing.

"What was that move of utter stupidity for?" Jasper's voice broke through my short trance.

"It's her." I whispered as I stared at the large empty door.

"What do you mean it's her? Edward, she just shouted at you."

"She's lying Jazz. I saw her eyes. It's her. I'm positive!" But why was she lying? Why save me this morning and lie to me this afternoon? I ran my hand through my hair as I looked at her empty chair….

"What's that?" I whispered as my eye caught something sparkly on the floor. I sat down on my knees to see it clearly but there was only the sparkle, nothing was there. How could air sparkle?

"What's what?" Jasper said as he leaned over to see what I was talking about. I narrowed my eyes to see more clearly but it was exactly that. There was a glittery sparkle but nothing to cause it. I reached my hand hesitantly to touch the strange sparkle and as my fingers came closer the sparkle intensified. Intensified to the extent that Jasper gasped. Just an inch away from it, something started to appear. Something blue. My fingers touched something cold and once touched the whole thing appeared. A necklace. A silver necklace and at the end of it was a sparkly, blue, oval-shaped, topaz stone.

"Whoa." Jasper whispered.

I picked it up slowly and examined it in awe. There was a thin line of diamonds that wrapped around the stone so elegantly which I noticed was the cause of the sparkle. (**Picture in profile)**

I touched the stone carefully as I whispered, "This isn't something you wear everyday to school."

"Think it's hers?" He asked in awe.

The necklace looked so…magical. Too magical. Only Isa would wear something as magical as herself.

"I know it is," I said positively as I lifted my eyes to meet Jasper's, "and if she doesn't want to admit that she's Isa then she'll admit when she looks for the necklace."

"Edward, why does it matter so much? Just give the girl the necklace back and forget it."

I never answered. Why? Because I didn't know why I was suddenly obsessed with the secret behind Isa and Isabella. Everything just proves that they are one. Her eyes, her odd reaction, the magical necklace and I say magical because there's no necklace in the world that stays invisible till you touch it. And Isa did stuff that was… unreal. It must be hers.

And if she didn't want me to find about her then why did she save me? Why did she even appear? Something was behind this and the more I thought about it the more I thirsted for the secret behind it. Until something proves me wrong, in my mind, Isa is Isabella and I will let her admit it.

"Oh shoot, we're late." Jasper said suddenly. I shoved the necklace carefully in my pocket and ran with Jasper out of the almost empty cafeteria. We had business next lesson and Mr. Armond was no peace-maker.

The hallways were empty indicating that we were going to be the last to enter the lesson. We passed rows and columns of lockers as we ran.

"We're done for," Jasper commented as he looked around.

I was about to comment but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a loud gasp as I suddenly fell on my knees.

"Edward?" He turned to look at me and gasped, "oh no Edward!"

I gripped my stomach as I felt it starting. I felt the sting, I felt the squeeze, I felt the pain… but most of all I felt… the burn. I gasped as the first wave of pain pumped through my body.

"Edward! Edward! Stay with me, Edward! Don't pass out…" his voice repeated urgently but I couldn't make out the words he was saying. I did not understand. The pain started crawling up slowly, pressing against my chest, burning my heart and boiling my blood.

"Ungh!" I strangled as I shook from the pain, squeezing my eyes closed and breathing hard, trying to either hold end to my last hold on reality or look for the precious unconsciousness. My wish was granted soon as I felt my body go colder and the pain intensifying till I reached the peak of my pain… then I was numb, lost in the serenity of the precious darkness.

A/N: Sooooooooooooooo what's wrong with Edward??? The Necklace? Bella? Isa? Isabella? Mai? Lol. Well, the story starts from next chappy so don't worry, you're not supposed to understand anything now. I know this chappy is short but I had to stop here. :) Btw, if you open the prologue again you'll find the full summary of the story. If you're curious, have a look. Cya next chappy! THANK YOU MEGAN

**Terry:** :D play your song a thousand times cause your review was lovely, I showed it to my dad :P Thank you!!!

Love

Mai


	4. In time

.A/N: One word. Studying!!! Not my fault, blame the horrid place that forces you to stop writing and study! Lol. JK, I love my school, I just hate that it prevents me from enjoying my hobby. Well, you'll start to see what this story is about in this chappy, yep I'm kind enough to tell you from the 3rd chappy :P lol. Don't give me that look! I was gonna tell start telling you from the fifth! Be happy and thank me :P:P. Anyway, enough of my ranting. On with the chappy! Enjoy!

**In time**

_You came_

_In time_

_You talked_

_In time_

_You left _

_In time_

_You promised to meet again_

_In time_

I was falling, falling in the endless sea of darkness. I felt nothing of my body; I could not tell my hands from my legs. I was numb.

"…I… I'm scared Jasper…." I heard a broken whisper. Light was starting to break through my darkness as the whispers became louder.

"Don't…" someone else mumbled, "he'll be all right. We'll figure this out." As the darkness faded I was able to tell who were talking. Jasper and Alice.

I found my way to my eyes and after a few failed trials I half opened them. Everything was blurry at first and I could barely tell the colors from each other. Slowly I was able to define figures… and then I saw them. Alice was sitting opposite Jasper, beside my bed. Alice was silently crying as she stared at her hand in Jasper's. Jasper lifted one hand slowly and hesitated before wiping away her tears from her cheeks. Alice closed her eyes and whispered.

"I hope so Jasper. I hope so." I wasn't coherent enough to calculate how brotherly that gesture was but before I even tried Alice's eyes opened and met mine. "Edward!" She gasped in relief. Instantly, Jasper drew back both his hands and remained silent. Alice flew to my side and in a second I was in her arms as she cried in relief.

"Hey Al," I mumbled in confusion, still trying to understand the odd exchange that I'd just witnessed.

"How are you feeling?" she croaked as she pulled away and stroked my hair softly. That gesture relaxed me a little as I smiled and looked up to meet her concerned gaze.

"Just a headache, now," I said honestly, as she hugged me tighter, trying to comfort me.

"Jasper, tell mom that he's up." Then she turned to me as he silently departed, "Mom kept crying beside you, it took me forever to convince her that you shouldn't wake up and find her devastated like that. I know how much it bothers you."

I smiled. She always knew. "You're right. But this time, I woke up to a more interesting sight," I said, implying that I was coherent enough to notice.

Alice blushed and tried not to smile as she stuttered, "uh, he was just trying to make me stop crying. Um, you know how emotional I can get." Anyone else would have believed that but Alice made the mistake of not meeting my eyes. There was more, but mom opening the door and running in made it officially the end of this conversation.

"Later," I whispered to her firmly, and she nodded slowly as she pulled away to give mom room to sit beside me.

I shakily pushed myself to sit up, Jasper helped and when he sat back he plastered the fakest smile on his face.

"Esme was having hysterics," he commented, as a distraction. I decided to go along.

She took my hand as she wiped her tear-streaked face. "How are you honey?" she asked thickly.

I smiled to reassure her, "I'm good, mom. Don't worry."

"How can I not worry? You should go to a doctor!" she cried.

I sighed, "We've seen hundreds of doctors and they all said the same thing. _'nothing's wrong with him.'_"

She ran a hand through her hair silently. She knew I was right.

"Where's dad?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Looking for your one hundred and one doctor," Jasper answered, crossing his arms.

"Mom?" I sighed.

She stood up, "I'll call him." What good will it do? He'll just say the same thing and leave. Mom left the room, closing the door behind her.

Once she was out Jasper stood up. "Ok, Edward. How long are we going to keep acting casual about this?" he met my eyes as he continued, "I understand that you don't want to worry your mother but what next? Every time you get that strange pain you end up unconscious then you wake up, be all right for a few days then feel it again. It's an endless circle." I could see the panic seep into his gaze gradually until it reached the point where I couldn't meet his eyes.

"How long did it take me to wake up this time?" I mumbled as I patted Alice's hand. She was more panicked than Jasper.

He checked his watch as he answered, "Eight hours, Edward! Eight!" He almost cried.

"But that's…" Alice whispered in shock, "that's two hours more than the last time." She turned her hand and grasped mine tightly.

I sighed as I covered my face with my arms and rested my head back against the headboard. The pressure of my arm against my forehead was good for the pounding that filled my head. Now what? For almost a year I've been feeling this killer pain and every time the interval of time I take to wake up gets longer. Till when? What's happening? No one had an answer. I went to all kinds of doctors and they all either said that _there was nothing wrong with me_ or _I am perfectly fine, just seeking attention. _What? Am I a five year old to do that?

"Edward, what's wrong?" Alice asked as she put her small warm hand on my arm.

"Killer headache." I groaned as I let my arm fall from my eyes.

"Tylenol?" Jasper asked as he opened my drawer and picked it up.

"Two please." One won't be enough.

"Eat this first," Alice said as she opened a chocolate bar that she always kept on my side table just for cases like this. I obeyed and took two big bites quickly, I did not even give the pieces a chance to melt in my mouth, I chewed and swallowed as fast as I could. I needed to stop the headache. Jasper took out two pills and gave them to Alice who gave them to me with a glass of water. I gave her the empty glass after I'd swallowed the pills so she would put it on the table. I let my eyes close for a few minutes, waiting for the pills to do their trick.

"What if we look for something like Yoga or something along these lines?" Jasper suggested.

I opened my eyes, "In order for stuff like that to work you have to believe in them. I don't."

"So what? We're just gonna wait and watch how you suffer from the unknown?" Alice said throwing her head over head.

I shrugged, "I guess so." The truth is, I'd given up hope of knowing what was wrong with me. I'd decided to let go and see where this leads me. After a year of searching and disappointment I did not see the point in hoping. Let what happens, happen. I won't be able to stop it anyway.

Alice tapped her foot in annoyance but Jazz was the one who talked, "You guess so? Edward, something must be done!" he almost shouted in anger.

"Then what?" I said fiercely now, meeting his eyes with a glare. "What must be done? If you know what that_ 'something that must be done'_ is, then tell me. I'm all ears!"

He pursed his lips as he slowly calmed down, sighed, then fell on the chair. "I don't know," he whispered glaring at the ground.

"And neither do I, so I guess we'll just have to wait and see what this turns out to be," I said in a voice that clearly ended the conversation.

Alice glanced at me, then at Jazz, then back at me. She cleared her throat, "um…you know, uncle Carlisle's coming tomorrow." I smiled a little. Alice always knew when to change the subject.

"Really? That ought to be fun, don't you think Jazz?" I said looking at him, that was my apology for losing it a bit. Jasper looked at me and rolled his eyes as he answered.

"Yeah, it should be. I like listening to your crazy uncle's stories about magic. What's funnier is that he actually believes what he says." He smiled. Translation: Apology accepted.

I smiled back, "I know. How can he live in this century when he believes in the existence of elves and fairies?" I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Still, he's fun to talk to." He shrugged.

I nodded.

"Would you like to sleep now? You look tired," Alice asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, I am tired. Maybe if I slept a little, I'd be better. What time is it, anyway?"

"About seven PM," Alice answered.

"I guess I'll sleep then."

"Won't you have anything to eat? You didn't have lunch today," she asked in concern.

"I'm not hungry now, I just want to sleep. But I bet you didn't either so please have something to eat. If get hungry I'll get something from the kitch…" I trailed off. Whenever I pass out I wake up, completely unable to stand up, let alone move.

"Your cell phone is beside you. If you're hungry you'll call me and I'll get you something to eat," she instructed.

"Alice I…" I began to argue but she gave me a hard look as she said firmly,

"You will wake me up, Edward!"

I just nodded, who said I'll wake up to even feel hungry?

She nodded then hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Jasper told me goodnight and they both departed, closing the door and turning off the light. I pushed myself down and laid my head on the comfortable pillow as I sighed in relief. The pounding was finally starting to fade.

I let my eyes fall closed and allowed my body to relax from all the strain. For hours I spent the night in a comfortable, dreamless slumber, which was exactly what I needed after such a day. Darkness was always relaxing, whether I was numb or merely sleeping, as both offered me relief from the pain. The only thing I seek.

Hours passed, hours that I did not feel or count. I only felt the warmth and softness of my bed and blanket. I turned in my bed, hearing the mattress as it adjusted to my new position. That small sound gave me a small push to consciousness. My eyes half opened but quickly squeezed closed again. There was a bright light in the darkness that almost burned my sleepy eyes.

"What the…?" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes and tried opening them again. The light was from the direction of my window. But that was no sunlight. This light was white. I narrowed my eyes to see better and gasped. There sitting on my window, with all her shinning glory was…

"Hello Edward."

"Isa?" I whispered as I propped myself on my elbow.

She smiled. She was sitting on the edge of my window with one leg crossed over the other elegantly, her white dress flowing easily and her brown hair flowing down with it.

"My deepest apologies, I did not mean to awake you," she said in the most ladylike accent.

"No, no. It's nothing at all," I said quickly as I sat up, running my hands through my hair trying to tame it.

She smiled and swung her legs then landed effortlessly on the ground, and it almost looked like she was flying. She walked to the doors of my balcony and opened them, all the while I was staring like a fool.

"Please accompany me," she said as she walked outside, the cold breeze of the night playing with her hair.

"I… I don't think I can," I said as I frowned. I did not know if I could stand up again now or not.

She looked back at me and gave me knowing smile. "Yes, you can." Her voice was so confident that I suspected that she had a hand in this because strangely enough I was able to stand up and walk to her without difficulty. I shivered at the sudden cold breeze but did not complain. Her light was dimmer now that my eyes had adjusted to it.

"Who are you?" I stumbled at once without thought.

She looked at me, her smile making her eyes twinkle, "I told you. My name is Isa," she said simply. "I am sorry to bother you at such a time but I am in desperate need of a possession of mine that you seem to hold hostage."

I stared at her dumbly for a moment before I recovered my thoughts and remembered what she was talking about, "The necklace?" I asked cocking my head.

"Yes," She answered.

I narrowed my eyes and accused, "so you are Isabella."

"No, I am not _Isabella_. I am Isa," she replied with an amused smile.

"Then how did the necklace reach her?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It did not _reach_ her. I was the one who dropped it." Her silver eyes were deeper than seas but held nothing but honesty.

I frowned, "I don't understand."

She laughed, "Do not rush, young one. You will. In time."

"Young one?" I asked feeling my pride hurt.

She smiled kindly, "I do not mean age. You are young in your knowledge, but that will soon be mended. You have mere hours between you and the knowledge you seek."

I was silent. I was not sure I even understood what she just said.

"Now, may I have my necklace, please?" she whispered softly.

I stared at her, feeling her glow engulf me, feeling the tranquility she brings, loving the sight of her silver eyes as I reached in my pocket and wrapped my fingers around the cool solid metal. She reached out her pale, glowy hand for me and I dropped the necklace in them. Her hand closed around it, touching my hand in the process; intensifying the sense of bliss I felt. Then she opened her hand and it was empty. Her necklace was secured around her neck and glowing just like everything else about her. Like it was always there. My eyes widened in awe as she dropped her hand and turned around.

"Wait. Please stay."I said almost pleadingly.

"I should go now. I am already crossing lines by being here," she said without turning to look at me.

I pursed my lips and walked after her, "Will I see you again?" I had to know. I had to see her.

She stopped walking and looked back at me over her shoulder, "I should think so."

My heart pounded quickly with hope, "How? When?"

Her glow started to fade along with her figure. But her voice still rang clear against the wind.

"In time, young one. In time."

A/N: Ocake so I cleared up a little what the story is about when it comes to Edward then I mixed you up again with the Isa part, aren't I the best? :P lol. What did ya think of this??? Hope you likey!

**Terry: YOU ARE AWESOME! WHAT CAN I SAY? AWESOME! Thank you!**

**Love**

**Mi**


	5. Two sides of a coin

.A/N: High School. Need I say more? Oh and by the way, today I'm giving you a glimpse of the Isa/bella part from BELLA"S POV!! Yay me! Do you love me now???

I NEVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS, IF I DID WHAT THE HELL WOULD THEY BE DOING HERE? I just own the plot :P

**Recap:**

_I pursed my lips and walked after her, "Will I see you again?" I had to know. I had to see her. _

_She stopped walking and looked back at me over her shoulder, "I should think so."_

_My heart pounded quickly with hope, "How? When?" _

_Her glow started to fade along with her figure. But her voice still rang clear against the wind. _

"_In time, young one. In time."_

**Two sides of a coin**

_We are one_

_We are two_

_You do all_

_That would bring my doom_

_Please help me_

_And leave me too_

I sat cross legged on my bed, staring at the spot at the window where Isa had previously sat. She'd said I'd see her again, only she didn't say when and that's what frustrated me. She never gave me an answer to anything. When I ask she replies so simply, like it was the most obvious answer in the world but when you think about it, she never really said anything. I sighed and rested my back against the headboard, thinking of all her meaningless answers. She'd said that the necklace did not _reach_ Isabella. What? It was already with her? But then she said that She was the one who dropped it. So what do I deduce from that?

….

….

…..

Nothing. Isa can't go to my Uni like everyone else, then how was the necklace in the cafeteria? UGH! I rubbed my face with my hands and then ran my fingers through my hair. Why was it such a big deal? Why couldn't I just forget it and get over the fact the Isa would always stay a mystery?!

"Edward?" I heard a concerned voice call from the door.

My head snapped and I met Alice's gaze. "Alice!" I cried in surprise. "Hey! Come in. Come in."

It seems that I was too lost in my thoughts to notice her knock. I moved over to give her space to sit beside me. She slipped in and closed the door behind her. She narrowed her eyes a little as I crossed my legs and confusion lit her eyes. She came slowly to my side and mirrored my position; facing me.

"How….?" She looked me over in uncertainty and I understood. I shouldn't be able to move so easily. Isa was the one who made that possible.

"Long story." As I noticed what was in her hand. A tray covered with fruit and sandwiches. Alice is an angel! She handed me that tray and smiled. "I love you, Alice." I said as I took a cheese sandwich and took the biggest bite my mouth could manage having.

She just shrugged, "No lunch yesterday equals big breakfast today." She chuckled. She readjusted her position, tucking her legs underneath her and hugging a pillow of mine. After she made herself comfortable she smiled at me and said, "Now, I like stories. Especially long ones." She grinned.

I laughed. "Curious, aren't we?"

"Just a little. Now tell me!" She bounced a little. "What's her name?"

My eyes went wide. How did she…?

"C'mon Edward. It's clearly a girl." She teased.

"Well…not exactly…" I said slowly, trying to be honest.

It was her turn for her eyes to widen, "A boy ?"

"NO!" I said at once and she cracked out a laugh at my horrified face.

"Kidding!...ouch!" Her laugh was interrupted by a pillow on the head from yours truly. "Fine! Fine! Enough fooling around. Now, tell everything. And in DETAIL!"

I rolled my eyes, boy was she about to get disappointed. So I told her, not only because I trusted Alice with everything, also because I couldn't keep from her anything. Besides, Alice was always smarter than me, maybe she could deduce anything.

But no matter how smart you are, the answer remained the same,

"uhhhhhhhh…….huh?"

I chuckled, "You're still in first base; Confusion. I'm in third base; Madness."

She took he sandwich out of my hand and took a bite, chewing absentmindedly, "multiple personality?"

"Magical multiple personality?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"hmm……Maybe uncle Carlisle would know?" She suggested.

I shook my head at once, "No. We're not telling anyone. Mom would think I'd gone mad and uncle Carlisle would make up a whole fairy tale out of nothing."

"So what? We go talk to Isabella?"

"Tried that. She thought I was hitting on her or something. Look, we'll just wait for Isa to come again. She told me she will." I said as I set the tray on the bed. I furrowed my eyebrow as I felt the ache of not knowing exactly when would that be? This week? The next one? This month? Even this year? My throat tightened, could it be that long till I could see her again?

"Edward?" Alice whispered.

I shook my head to clear it from these painful thoughts, Isa will come soon. I have to believe that. I turned my head to meet Alice's gaze, "yeah?"

Recognition lit Alice's and she blinked, then a small smile tugged on the edge of her lips as she whispered, "She'll come, Edward. Don't worry. She will."

I was about to ask what made her so sure when my mom's voice came from downstairs, "Edward! Bella! You're uncle's here, come help him with his bags."

Alice's smile was big as she jumped off the bed and cheered, "More fun stories to hear, Uncle Carlisle's here!"

--

**Isabella's point of view**

**Mirrors**

"Bells, why are you home early? Are you alright?" dad called after me as I ran into my room and quickly closed the door behind me.

"I'm fine dad, I uh forgot something." I pulled the sheets off my bed and looked under the pillows. I searched the room up and down. Looking under the bed and in my closet, throwing out all my clothes. I was panicking. Where was it?!

"Oh God!" I whispered as I looked under the carpet and under my chair. I couldn't have lost it! How could I lose it?! I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. Trying to calm myself down long enough to think straight. I was wearing it, I never take it off. Then where was it?!

I stood up and paced up and down the room, trying to remember everywhere I've been today. Where could I have dropped it? As my eyes trailed about the room, desperately trying to find it I saw the door of my bathroom opened. And I was livid! Of course! Of course! I balled my fists and stomped to my bathroom, heading directly to my wall-sized mirror.

I gritted my teeth and hissed, "Isa!" I opened my eyes and found her. Standing there in the place of my reflection. She had her arms crossed and her face neutral. "Where is it?"

"Whatever could you mean, dear Bella?"She frowned.

My blood boiled as I glared at her, "you well know what I mean. The necklace. My necklace. Where is it?"

It was clear that I wasn't going to play games now. So she sighed and answered me, "I left it for Edward to find."

Shock broke my composure as my mouth fell open, "You talked to him? Even though I told you not to!" I almost shrieked. And I remembered the strange episode in the cafeteria today. He could make the connection!

"He needs to be warned Bella!" She hissed glaring at me.

"And how is that my problem? He needs to be warned, his uncle will warn him. Why get into this?" I started pacing again and I refused to look at her glowing figure in the mirror, in fear of any rash move from me.

"It is our duty, Bella. How can you deny it?" She whispered.

I looked up at the white ceiling and tapped my foot, "This is not _my_ duty. I'm not part of your world."

"No matter how long you do it, you can not deny who you are forever." She said calmly.

I glared at her, feeling every vein in my body heat, "This is not who I am. This is who you're trying to make me be." I whispered every word separately. "Now, please. Stop interfering in my life. I'm trying to live a normal one but that can't be achieved with you magically showing up to my colleges."

"Are you going to keep running away forever? One day you'll be tired of running."

"I _am_ tired. But if that's what I have to do to stay normal then I will and I would really appreciate it if you'd leave me alone!" I whispered sitting on the edge of my bathtub. Isa didn't answer as I rested my elbows on my knees and buried my fingers in my hair. I felt my eyes water as I whispered, "I do not want that life Isa. Please. I don't want it at all. And I'll do whatever I can to run away from it. Please…just please get me my necklace back, I can't do that without it." I looked up to meet Isa's silver eyes and she saw how desperate mine were. Isa's light started to dim and I saw her eyes close as she gave me a small nod.

I let out a breath that I did not I had held and murmured, "Thank you, Isa."

"Do not thank me Bella, for I can only give you back what you think will protect you forever, but nature is always stronger and more dominant than what we choose to replace it with. Heed my words Bella. This won't last for long." And by that she was gone, leaving me with nothing but fear. Would my normal life be gone forever? Will I ever bear living in her world….our world?

A/N: Short I know, but you should be happy that I wrote anything at all! But really, next chappy should be longer. Hope you liked it! So sorry again for taking so long! Please please forgive me!

**Terry: **I am so sorry for taking so long. Hope you like it! Thank you!

Love

Mai xx


	6. Twinkling

A/N: *head bowed down and unable to meet your gaze* I don't know what to say. I've never been a late updater, I must be disappointing you. I'm sorry. But believe me I'm doing all that's in my power, and what's in my power is so little. I'm preparing for my Mock-Exams. And at the same time I have millions of stories running loose in my head that I don't have the time to write down. Forgive me, plz?

**Never owned them, never will. **

**Recap:**

_I let out a breath that I did not I had held and murmured, "Thank you, Isa."_

"_Do not thank me Bella, for I can only give you back what you think will protect you forever, but nature is always stronger and more dominant than what we choose to replace it with. Heed my words Bella. This won't last for long." And by that she was gone, leaving me with nothing but fear. Would my normal life be gone forever? Will I ever bear living in her world….our world?_

**Twinkle**

_What is happening_

_My eyes are betraying me_

_Taking me to someplace_

_Where I can not be_

"Ah there they are. My darling niece and my charming nephew!" I heard uncle Carlisle's voice as I descended the stairs behind Alice . My lips twitched and I heard Alice hold back a chuckle of her own. Uncle Carlisle always sounded like he just walked out of an old movie. A black and white one. No matter what we say around him or how we talk his perfect British accent and complex vocabulary were never moved. Even in his manners, you'd swear he was a gentleman in the 18th century and someone dropped him in this century by mistake.

"Uncle Carlisle!" Alice squealed as she ran to him. I coughed loudly to remind her and she stopped in track. Alice always acted naturally in front of anyone. When she was happy to see someone she ran to hug him, uncle Carlisle was different. VERY 18 century-ish. She smiled and extended her hand to him and he took it and laid a chaste kiss on the back of her hands. That was how he greeted mother too. As if she wasn't his own sister.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and turned to find Jasper leaning against the wall, shaking his head at the scene. "Fun is on." He mouthed. I laughed.

"My, My you've become exactly the beautiful young lady I pictured you to be. If only you'd dress like one…" He mused. Another thing about Uncle Carlisle, he was honest. No compliments, no fake gestures. Just pure honesty……….not always a good thing.

"That's how everyone dress." She noted with a smile as she stepped aside for me.

Uncle Carlisle was tall and partially well-built. Not too slim and not too built. His honey colored hair was always sleeked backwards neatly and all perfectly with the same length; just a little under his ears. He was pale and his features screamed kindness and intelligence. His blue eyes, always sharp and perceptive, brightened at the sight of me. His lips pulled into big smile as he extended his hand for me to shake.

"Ah I see I can not call you '_boy_' anymore." He said as he pulled me in for a hug. I smiled as I hugged him back. I loved Uncle Carlisle as funny as he may be as hugely compassionate he could be. "I missed you, Edward." He said as he pulled away and put his hands on my shoulder, I was almost his height, the difference was unnoticeable.

"I missed you too uncle. Welcome back home." I told him sincerely.

"Thank you. I do feel like I've been away from home for far too long. Ah well, when duty calls…." He shrugged as he let go of me shoulders and turned to se Jasper. "I must say, have maintained a permanent residence in this house?" he laughed. Ever so honest. Every time uncle checked in on us Jasper was always here.

Jasper laughed, "Well, so it seems, Mr. Carlisle." He said with his same accent as he shook his hand.

"Do not be offended, please. I tend to have a very forward mouth that I try and fail miserably to tame." Uncle apologized recognizing his slip.

Jasper just waved it a way. We then carried uncle's luggage up to his room that was next to mine. Alice volunteered to unpack while Jasper and I went back down to sit with him. I sat politely on the couch and Jasper imitating my posture as I watched my uncle inspect our big screen TV. He chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" I asked when he didn't say anything. He met my gaze and smiled.

"It develops fast. Technology, that is." He shook his head again, "I do remember my old Television. It was as small as your hand and could barely differentiate between white and the shades of black. Now look at this."

Jasper and I both laughed but did not find anything to comment with.

"So, what were you looking for this time, Mr. Carlisle?" Jasper asked leaning forward in interest. I had to hold back my eyes from rolling. Uncle Carlisle was always somewhere looking for something that doesn't exist. He's positive that magic does exist and magical creatures live among us but they're too afraid of our world to appear. As in they are invisible. Poor guy.

"Fairies." He answered at once, excited at the subject.

"That's interesting, and did you find one?" Jasper asked, his tone serious, I almost believed that he was really asking for information.

"Well not exactly. I found their _Karina_…."

"Their what?" Jasper and I said together.

"A Karina is a hive-like place where normal fairies live."He answered casually.

"Normal fairies?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Providing they exist.

"Royal fairies live in a Laroka. It's far more valuable and harder to find." He explained patiently. I almost felt sorry for the man. He honestly believe what he was saying and he thought we believed him.

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "and do you have it? That Kaloka-thingy?" I chuckled. Oh jazz, don't know it, don't say it.

"It's a _Karina._ And of course I don't have it, it's as big as this house." He motioned with his hand to the house. "One day I'll take you with me to see it." His eyes snapped to me and his brow furrowed in confusion. "Edward, are you wearing that thing that these kids wear these days?"

"What thing?" I cocked my head.

"The thing that changes the eye color." He said his eyes burning into mine.

"Contacts? No. Why?" I answered at once. I wear them, and if I'm ever forced to, I certainly get the transparent ones. Jasper turned my face in his direction to inspect it and his eyebrows flew up in his hair.

"Man, your eyes are silver. Shinning silver." He said searching them.

"What?" I whispered as I stood up and ran to the small, round mirror beside the door. I gasped, my eyes were silver. Twinkling silver. I closed my eyes and rubbed them furiously with my fingers and opened them again. Still there.

"Edward?" My uncle called from behind me. I kept my back to him as I walked quickly to the door and opened it.

"It's….It's a disease…..I'll go see the doctor." I mumbled quickly, unable to think of anything creative for this.

I paced in our back yard furiously. What was going on? What is this? I touched my pocket and sighed impatiently, I didn't have my car keys and I certainly wasn't going to go back in there to get them. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed.

"Are you that lazy? Why don't you just come up?" Alice teased but I was in no mood.

"Alice will you please get my car keys? I'm in the back yard." I said quickly. I heard the opening of a door and then the closing of it. She understood that I was in a hurry.

"Why? What happened?" She asked as she shuffled through some things, probably looking for my keys.

"I don't know Alice." I said through gritted teeth, I was tired of not knowing. "They're on my bedside table." And I heard the sound of my keys as she took them.

"I'll be right down." And she hung up. I kept my eyes down, scared of frightening her. When I heard her approaching I lowered my head too. "What's going on?" she asked urgently as she let the keys fall into my opened hands. "Edward?" her voice was pleading as her hands came to my cheeks to push my face up. I closed my eyes. "Please look at me and tell me what's wrong. You sounded so panicked."

"Promise me you won't panic." I whispered as I squeezed my eyes.

"I promise. Now tell me." She said at once, so I opened my eyes and stared at her as her eyes widened and her hands covered her gasp. "What is this?" she almost cried.

"I don't know. I swear I don't." I closed them again, feeling afraid of showing them. My heart beats were faster as I gulped. It was silent for a while, then Alice cleared her throat and asked,

"Where are you going now?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged, "Somewhere. Anywhere. Just till it goes away." I answered honestly.

"I know where to go." And she pulled me with her. I opened my eyes to see her dragging me to the car. She took my keys and walked around the car to the driver's seat. I did not object and rode in the passenger's.

"Where?" I asked when she started the car, she just nodded. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Tanya." She greeted cheerfully. "Listen will you do me a favor please?" Apparently Tanya agreed because Alice smiled and said, "How far do your charms work on Jake?" She giggled and I furrowed my eyebrow, "See, he has access to student files and I need the address of a girl…..Please? I'll do your homework for the next month." She pleaded, her smile then widened and said, "her name is Isabella…." She looked at me for the rest and my eyes widened.

She elbowed me for the rest of the name and I blurted out, "Swan."

"Isabella Swan." She said. "Thank you Tanya. You're the best." She hung up the phone and parked the car on the side of the street waiting for Tanya to call.

"Are you insane? I told you I talked to her and…"

"When was the last time you ever saw a guy take his sister and knock onto a girl's house just so he could hit on her?" She interrupted with a sigh.

I stared at her and opened my mouth to say something witty but nothing came out so I just mumbled, "touché."

"Thank you."

"And is that Jake in my Uni or yours?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yours. He's had a crush on Tanya ever since he saw her, there's no harm in benefiting from it just a little." She giggled.

"In any other situation I would have objected." I said as I peeked at the little mirror outside the car, my eyes twinkled and I snapped my head away from it.

"Stop looking, you'll freak yourself out." She whispered. She searched my face again and gave me a smirk, "You know, you should consider silver contacts. They look good on you."

"Alice" I groaned, "Now's really not the time for jokes."

"Now's exactly the time for jokes." She paused for a moment then added, "and that wasn't a joke."

I rolled my eyes but didn't comment. After a long pause of silence I asked,

"Did uncle Carlisle say anything?"

"I didn't really give anyone a chance to say anything. I wanted to get to you quickly. I only had time to tell mom that we were going to be late for lunch." She said casually.

I raised my eyes to her and cocked my head. She understood and answered.

"Did you think I would have left you to leave alone when your voice sounded so panicked. You leaving alone wasn't an option." She raised her eyebrow.

I gave her a warm smile, squeezing her hand a little to show her how much it meant to me that she wasn't leaving me in this mess alone. She was about to talk when her cell interrupted. She snatched it and answered at once.

"Yeah?" She waited as Tanya explained. She cradled the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she started the car and started driving with full speed down the road, "hmmhmm." She made a left turn followed by a right. "an apartment or a house?" She asked as she took another left. "In front of what?" She asked as her eyes searched the house-saturated- road. "Oh wait. Found it. Thank you Tanya so much. I'll owe you forever……yeah yeah I know. Homework for a month. Later." She chuckled as she parked in front of a small house on the left.

The house was normal looking. Nothing extravagant about it. Two floors, a very small garden, and no garage. Alice took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you coming?"

I stared at the door of the house and sighed, "She'll be mad."

"And then she'll help." She answered softly. When I didn't answer she added, "Edward, what other choices we have?"

I looked at her and whispered, "You're right." I took a deep breath then pushed the door opened and got out. I noticed there was no car parked, apparently her father wasn't home yet. The walk to her doorstep seemed to take longer than needed and I wasn't cross with that. I was apprehensive. What if she had no connection whatsoever with Isa? She'd think Alice and I were mad. She might even call the police. Or the ambulance.

_Ding dong._ Alice rang the door bell. I kept my eyes down, not wanting to scare her away before explaining. After a few seconds…very long seconds, I heard the door knob twitch then I saw the door open. I kept my eyes fixed on her black converse shoes.

"Um hello?" She said confusedly.

"Hi, I'm Alice; Edward's sister. He's in your same class…" She started politely but Bella interrupted with a gasp.

"You again? Are you bold or stupid?" She said sharply but I notice there was an edge of something in her voice. Nervous? Fear?

"Please Isabella. We really need your help. You seem to know Isa in someway…." But Bella interrupted her again.

"No I don't!" Her voice shook though and I knew in that moment that she was lying. Panic seeped into her voice.

"Edward show her." Alice said impatiently. I kept my eyes down.

"Show me what? You'd better leave now or I'll call the…"

"Edward!"

I groaned and lifted my eyes to Isabella's face. She did not gasp or runaway or even appear scared. She just stilled and stared at me. Somehow it was hard for my to stare back into her eyes so I averted my gaze to her hair.

"Please." I whispered to her without meeting her eyes. "I don't know what's happening and I need your or Isa's help. Please." I met her gaze again, trying to keep at least an inch of my dignity as I pleaded with this stranger. I saw her hand slowly come up to touch her blue topaz necklace. I saw her take a shaky breath and swallow loudly as she whispered with closed eyes.

"Who do you want? Isa or me? Because I'm not Isabella." She breathed.

"Then who are you?" Alice whispered.

She opened her eyes and held my gaze. "I'm part of it. I'm _Bella_. Isa is the other part."

"I don't understand." I whispered, somehow mesmerized by her intense gaze. "Will you please explain anything to me?"

"It depends on who you want to talk to." There was more to her words than what I understood, that much was clear and it saddened me that I couldn't decipher what she really wanted to say. Either way, my answer was certain.

"I would like to speak to Bella, if you please." I breathed. Her eyes gave a small twinkle, close to mine but a little dimmer, then she gave me a small smile as she opened the door a little wider, stepping back with it as she whispered,

"Then come in Edward and Alice. This will take longer than you think it will." Her eyes seemed troubled but her smile was sincere. My heart pounded in my chest as I finally felt close to the secret I longed for to be revealed.

A/N: I know my writing must be rusty, it has been a month you know. But I promise I won't take so long in the next chapter. I'm very aware of the magnitude of this cliffy :D do you still hate me? Thankyou for my amazing Beta!!

**Terry:** no apologies could cover how I feel but then again I say the same thing. I'm sorry!

Love

Mai xx


	7. Gilavia

A/N: See? As promised! Not as long as last time! Do you love me now? :)

**Recap:**

"_I would like to speak to Bella, if you please." I breathed. Her eyes gave a small twinkle, close to mine but a little dimmer, then she gave me a small smile as she opened the door a little wider, stepping back with it as she whispered,_

"_Then come in Edward and Alice. This will take longer than you think it will." Her eyes seemed troubled but her smile was sincere. My heart pounded in my chest as I finally felt close to the secret I longed for to be revealed. _

**Gilavia**

_Tell me what it is_

_Hide it from me_

_Let truth be what it is_

_But lie about it for me_

"Please make yourself comfortable as I get you something to drink." Bella smiled warmly as we sat down on the comfortable sofa of her living room. Her living room was a reflection of her smile; warm and comforting. It had two sofas opposite each other, they were a very light shade of yellow. There was an armchair opposite the grey LG TV that was placed inside a rather large library. There were two light stands on either sides of the library and an oval table in the middle of the room.

I pulled my gaze away from the room and met hers quickly as I said, "Oh no, that's not necessary. We just …" But she cut me off.

"Your eyes." She said kindly, "they need what I'll get you to turn back to normal." She explained.

"Oh." I breathed not knowing what to say. Was that all I needed? Something to drink?!

Then she left the room, leaving me and Alice alone to wonder what all of this meant. I looked at Alice beside me to find her smiling widely. "What?" I whispered when she said nothing.

"You like her." She stated.

"What?! Alice! I've never talked to her. I talked to Isa remember?" I told her sharply. Just because I'm being polite doesn't mean I'm head over heels for her. And this is practically the first time we've ever talked without her insulting me.

"But she is Isa." She whispered back.

"No she said she isn't." I argued hesitantly. I did not understand anything in the first place to argue but I did just the same.

She just rolled her eyes and looked around the room. I let my eyes wander too as we waited, there were pictures of her and an older man, her father I presumed, all over the room. Different ages, different places but never anyone but both of them. Never her mother. I wondered why that was. I found picture of her on the beach, she was sitting in a chair with a book in her hand, her hair all around her due to the wind and her smile wide. But that wasn't what made me leave my place and go see the picture up-close.

"Alice!" I breathed as I leaned closer toward the picture to make sure. I felt Alice beside me and heard her small intake of breath.

"Her eyes!" She whispered. Exactly! Bella's eyes in this picture wasn't the clear brown that was in every picture. No, this one had the same silver twinkle that was in mine. I touched the glass of the picture to make sure it wasn't the light reflection. But it was still there.

"Ah, you noticed." Bella's soft voice came from behind us. I turned around quickly to find her setting a tray on the small table. She looked up with a smile, "dad thinks something was wrong with the camera." She chuckled as she sat down on the arm chair and motioned for us to take the drinks. There were three glasses on the tray. Two that had an orange liquid in them, probably orange or mango juice but the other….The other glass pulled my gaze, it had a strange golden liquid in it, almost like honey but it was a bit glittery and appeared to be lighter.

"This one's yours." She pointed at the odd glass. I picked it up and Alice took hers as we both sat down. I stared at the cup, trying to relate it to any drink but couldn't. I heard Bella laugh, a soft comfortable sound, "Don't worry. It's not poison. You'll love it."

I looked at Alice and she shrugged. I sighed and braced myself for the first taste. I slowly touched the glass to my lips and poured. The drink was……mesmerizing. It tasted like…like….happiness and….and sunshine. Like warmth and softness. I felt it's softness as it ran down my throat. It's warmth filled me, running in my veins, reaching my fingertips. I felt a little dizzy from the sensation but I loved the taste of sunshine it gave me. I opened my eyes and pulled the cup away, "What is this?" licking my lips.

"It's a potion. Your eyes should gain their normal color in any second now." She promised as she made herself more comfortable in her chair. "Just finish the drink then we'll talk." Then she looked at Alice and smiled, "That's normal orange juice by the way. It's safe to drink it." She smiled.

Alice laughed, "I know, I took a sip."

I was more than glad to finish the drink, the taste of happiness and sunshine it offered me made me all the more eager to drink it. When the glass was empty I regretted not drinking it slower. I set the glass back on the tray and try to savor the feeling of the leftover of the drink that was still on my tongue.

Bella handed me a small mirror from behind her and I took it. I held it in front of my face and was relieved to see my green eyes again.

"Show me." Alice said and I turned my face to her, "Wow. It's like it was never there."

I looked back at Bella, "Thank you!" I said gratefully. Even though I wouldn't admit it but they terrified me and I was more than happy to have it go away.

She just waved it away. "Now." She said he tone turning serious, "You wanted to talk."

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Alright." I saw the trouble come back to her eyes but she did not stop talking, "Tell me, What do you want to know or understand and I'll tell you." Her voice dropped to almost a whisper as she folded her hands on her poised legs and waited for my answer.

My answer was ready years ago, "I want to know what is happening to me."

I saw her swallow a little hardly and her gaze seemed somewhat pained. Her eyes burned into mine and they seemed to beg me to understand. "There is something you need to know first." Even her words felt like fire, "The knowledge you seek puts everything you know at risk. The _comfortable_ world you live in, you'll have to leave it by knowing this. What I'm about to tell you is not meant to mix with this world." Her hand touched her necklace absentmindedly as she whispered, "no matter how hard we try to hold on to our normal lives." Her gaze burned again, "knowing this, you'll have to give the life you're living up. Are you ready for that?"

And some of the pieces clicked, "Did you give up yours?" I found myself whispered. It was only logical, her eyes in the picture, the whole Isa/Bella thing, the drink, the pain in her eyes. It was only logical to assume that she went through the same thing or something close to it.

Her chuckle was hollow and her half smile was sad, "I never listen my own advice. Maybe that's why I'm struggling." And she left it at that.

I looked at Alice and she looked worried. She had no answer for me, she just squeezed my arm for support. Either give my life up or go insane. The choice seemed easy for me, better to know than live my whole life in madness.

"Yes, I am ready." I felt a spark of fear that I should have felt before but I did not take back my words.

She seemed to think my choice was wrong. She bit her lip and whispered, "You seem nice Edward, and…I do not want you to leave everything so suddenly. So how about you ask and I'll answer. Just so you take the answers you need and nothing more."

It almost sounded like she was pleading with me. I tried to calm down my accelerating heart but it was of no use so I just thought of a question. "What was wrong with my eyes?" Let's start it easy.

Bella, on the other hand, seemed to find that question difficult. She struggled to answer with as little words as possible, "It was a reaction to power. Your body sensed the presence of power."

My brows furrowed, "What power?"

She bit her lip, "There things…people with …powers. Powers such as yours, when they are near you, your body senses them." She fiddled with fingers.

I scratched the back of my head, every sentence she said needed a definition, "Powers such as mine?" If this wasn't so serious I would have laughed at myself.

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened, "Don't you know?"

I sighed almost in anger, "I don't know anything! That's kinda why we're here!" I stated the obvious.

She shook her head, "I know you're here to understand but I thought that you saw what you could do and you didn't understand it. I didn't imagine that you didn't see anything at all." I wanted to slap someone! Why can't she just say straight forward what's going on?! I groaned internally, _Girls_.

Alice seemed to sense that so she slipped in, "Bella, all that has happened with Edward is those weird sudden pains and long pass outs. The eye thing is new. That's all that's happened and we want to understand what it is."

_Thank you Alice!_ I thought.

"Sudden….Sudden pain?" She whispered fearfully, "long pass outs?!" Her eyes snapped to mine, "You're not using your powers!" She almost sounded furious. She stood up and took my empty glass from the tray, pushed the tray aside and set the glass on the table. She sat on her knees and looked at me. "look at this glass and concentrate on it. Really concentrate." She said and her voice was sharp.

I looked at her confused but she just motioned to the glass. I sighed and did as she said. I felt stupid but I wanted to understand so I concentrated on the glass.

"Now," Her voice was soft. "whisper '_gilavia'._ When it feels right." I shifted my gaze to her. "You'll know when."

I restrained my eye roll and looked back at the cup. I stared and concentrated again. I was almost glaring at the cup, trying to stir in me whatever feeling I was supposed to feel. Suddenly a shot of electricity shot in my head, it was short but painful. I yanked my head back and my hands flew to either sides. "OW!" I shouted.

"Edward!" Alice's hands were on my arm as she cried in startle.

But as suddenly as it came, it went. I opened my eyes slowly, afraid of doing anything that may provoke it again like….what did I do that provoked that? Stare at an empty glass?

Bella's eyebrows were pulled in worry, "They're too buried. That's not good." She shook her head quickly.

"What's hap…" But Alice was cut off.

"Wait." Bella said. "You need help." She told me but in the same time it felt like she was talking to herself.

_You think?_ I wanted to tell her. "I'm not doing that again. Whatever that was." I said letting go of my head.

"No. you have to try it again." She said seriously, "I'll help you. Don't worry, it won't hurt again." She assured me, sensing my fear. I hated that I seemed so weak in front of her but it really hurt. Even if it was a quick flash.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"As long as I'm helping, yes." She promised.

I nodded and swallowed loudly. I looked back at the glass but she stopped me, "No. Wait." I looked at her again. She seemed pained again and I disliked that. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly and very fearfully that her hands were shaking she reached up behind her neck. Pushing her hair aside, she took off her necklace. She opened her eyes and slowly put the necklace down on the table. She stared at it for a moment before pulling her eyes away from it and meeting mine. Her eyes were almost tearful.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked. She just gave her a weak smile. She looked at me again and extended her hand to me. Palm up. I stared at it for a moment, I didn't know what she meant.

"Take it." She whispered with absolutely no voice whatsoever. It made me wonder what that necklace was all about. I slowly lifted my hand and took hers, feeling a little awkward. She blushed a little but ignored it. "Now look at the glass again and concentrate."

"What was the word again?" I asked.

"_Gilavia_." She said it with a strange accent that I did not recognize.

I stared at the glass again, concentrating on it. Pretending like there was nothing but it. I felt the hand that was in Bella's warm up, the warmth ran up my arm, across my shoulders, dividing to climb up my neck and down my chest. When every part of my body was covered I felt my vision sharpen and suddenly there was nothing but the glass in front of my, everything else faded to black. Sparks shot through my body and I felt every nerve ending come to life, I almost gasped at the feeling. Without even having any control over it, the word slipped from my mouth with the same accent Bella had pronounced it with. "_Gilavia!_" and it was almost a relief to say the word. Like breathing in after a long time of no breath at all.

I felt every nerve in my body respond to the foreign word and as everything in me came to life the glass that I had been concentrating on lifted in the air. On it's own. It was levitating. I gasped! I was making it levitate! I could feel it. I wanted to see Alice's reaction but I could not see or hear anything around me, I only saw the cup and felt Bella's hand. Nothing else. I opened my free palm and directed the glass to it by my eyes. The glass flew in to my hand. Like it was always there. I did not understand how I knew that. I just did it. I pulled my eyes away from the glass, letting all my concentration fade away, regaining back my vision.

I looked at Alice, she had a hand on her mouth and her eyes wide. I knew I should feel afraid or shocked or…I don't know. I should feel startled at least but I felt euphoria. Why? I had no idea. I was just happy and relieved. It was like my body recognized what my mind couldn't. I looked back at Bella. She was staring at me.

"How?" I said in wonder. She looked at my hand and I realized I still held hers. "Sorry." I said awkwardly as I loosened my grip on her hand, I hadn't realized how tightly I held it. She pulled it away and took a few steps back to sit in her armchair again.

"Your powers need to be used." She said quietly as she took her necklace from the table and put it on again. "You need to learn how to use them." Her tone was dangerous; one that implied an _'or else'…_

Alice sensed that too. "Or what?" She whispered.

Her glare was a warning, "They need to be used _and_ controlled….or they'll overcome you."

I stilled in my seat and stared back at her, feeling the fear that I should have felt crash down on me. "By overcome…….you mean…..?" I mouthed the words.

Her whisper was certain, no trace of the uncertainty that I hoped for, "kill you."

A/N: TADA!! See? I did not literally explain but I gave you enough to guess and threw some light. Toldya I wasn't that mean :P you probably hate me now lol. Thank you everyone for baring with me. CYA next chappy :D

Love

Mia xx


	8. Believe

A/N: *peeks at the readers from behind the monitor*…..It wasn't that long…..right?

**Recap: **

_Her glare was a warning, "They need to be used and controlled….or they'll overcome you."_

_I stilled in my seat and stared back at her, feeling the fear that I should have felt crash down on me. "By overcome…….you mean…..?" I mouthed the words. _

_Her whisper was certain, no trace of the uncertainty that I hoped for, "kill you."_

**Believe**

_It's not the thought of the world you leave_

_Or the weight of the burden you heave_

_Nor will it be the truth you deceive _

_Nothing, only your hear will make you believe_

The silence was deafening. No one spoke, no one breathed. There was nothing but the tension of the heavy truth in the air, filling it almost chokingly. I stared at my empty glass tried to keep hold on my calm.

"Isn't there any way to stop…this?" Alice whispered taking my hand.

She sighed, "well that's the complicated part. You need to be trained. You need to be in control of your powers not the other way round."

I met her gaze and frowned, "you think that …._my powers_… control me?!" It sounded crazy. It all did. None of this made any sense. None of this showed any logic. I was a logical person; 1+1=2 that's it for me. What she says, what's happening, has no logic or sense and I did not believe in any of it even if I just saw for myself. It could've been anything, it could be one of those energy controlling things. Maybe I was born with that. Or maybe I have a gift of making things ……_fly?_

"Please don't do this." Bella pleaded in a whisper.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't try logic with this. There is no logic in what already _is_." Her gaze burned.

"how did you know that I was rationalizing the situation?" Or trying to find a way out of it.

"I just do, ok? Now, we need to start thinking. You should start your training soon……"

She was talking but I couldn't hear her. In my mind I imagined the scenario this was offering. I'd believe whatever she was saying and get truly convinced then I'd end up like my uncle, travelling around the world searching for something that could never exist. Then when people ask me, I'd answer normally as if I'd been asked about the weather. Eventually I'd end up in a loony bin. No! that was not what I wanted. No!

"Edward?" Alice whispered. She seemed to sense my horror. I could feel it radiating from me.

"No." I whispered. I looked up at Alice and saw her frown of confusion. "No." I repeated my voice louder this time.

"Edward, you will die if you don't." Alice whispered.

"No, I won't. This is all gibberish. None of that is…..rational." I stood up and looked at Bella who had a blank face, "I'm sorry but you sound way too much like my uncle. Thank you for all your help and I hope we can be friends." And by saying that I was out of the door. Bella did not call after me or try to stop me or even shout at me for talking to her like that. Alice however called after me but I didn't answer. I just got in the car and waited for her to come. Once she was in the passenger seat I flew.

"…Are you insane?! Why aren't you listening? This is important Edward! She's not like uncle Carlisle!...."

"Alice!" I shouted to cut off her long lasting rant. "I don't want to hear anything about this…"

"what are you talking about? Edward this is your life your risking." She shouted.

"I'm not risking anything because none of what she's saying is true!"

"You saw what you did with the glass, you felt it! How could you deny that?!" The memory of what happened with the glass was enough to have my body ach with….longing? It was like my body had a mind of it's own. It did not obey what my mind ordered it to, and my mind's disobeyed order was to BE NORMAL!

"It could have been anything. Anything but where she's leading us to." I hit the brake loudly and got out of the car immediately. We were already home, driving ninety miles an hour could do that. I slammed the car door and heard Alice do the same.

"Edward, please!" Alice pleaded and I heard her voice break.

I stopped walking and turned to face her, trying from another angle, "how could you even trust her Al? we don't know her." I didn't know why but I was against what I was saying. I knew I could trust either Isa or Bella but I wasn't ready to admit that.

"Isa saved your life before Edward! If that's not enough to make you trust her then what is?!" She threw her hands.

"She is not Isa!"

"She's part of her!"

"really? And what does that mean? A part of her?" I bellowed.

She opened her mouth to answer me but closed it again. She didn't know. Of course she didn't. Because for some reason Bella is making up stories, either she's mentally handicapped like my uncle or she thinks this is funny. Either way I'm not going along with this.

"See? You can't answer me, because it's all nonsensical. Now, we're going to go inside and mom will not know anything about this. Do you understand Alice?" I knew she wouldn't tell but I wanted to emphasize it just the same.

She puffed, turned her back on my and left. I sighed and followed her back inside. Once I got in I saw Jasper giving Alice a glass of water as she tried to calm herself down. He did not speak he just silently sat beside her without taking his eyes off her. He looked……pained a little. My eyes narrowed but before I could ask Uncle Carlisle called me. I sighed and filed it for later.

"Yes, uncle."I headed for the living room to find him sitting with a book in his hand but his eyes serious.

"Where did you go? What, might I ask, was wrong with your eyes?" his eyes synchronized me carefully.

I acted casual, "Oh that? Sorry, I forgot that I did have my contacts on. And I left because Alice wanted to buy something." I shrugged. He did not buy it, that much was clear but either way he didn't object on my explanation. So I excused myself to rest a little in my room. Mom asked me what was wrong with Alice and I told her that she fought with her friend. When I was in the safety of my own room I locked the door and threw myself on the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. Nothing of that was true. Even if my body denies it.

**Isabella's point of view**

"I don't want one word out of you! I told you this would happen!" I shouted at Isa's glowing reflection in the mirror.

"Then why did you let him in? why did you start explaining?" She crossed her arms.

"I…I…I don't know! He looked so desperate and helpless. I couldn't not help him!" I said desperately, "I mean I literally _couldn't_!"It was impossible to deny him anything once I saw him with those eyes. He looked terrified, just like I was when I saw my eyes. I'd be forever grateful for Carlisle, if it wasn't for him I would've gone mad! He was the only one there for me.

Then after I saw his eyes I felt power. His power. And his power commanded me to help. It was an undeniable command. Impossible to refuse.

"Of course you couldn't!" She said exasperated. "You're _his elf_! You're bound to him! You're destined to do whatever he wished. You're _his_!"

"I am no…" but she cut me off.

"I tried to warn you Bella. You can pretend like you're not an elf. That you're a normal human but you can't pretend forever. When a master calls his elf, you have no choice but to obey. The power he holds over you is not as frail as you believe. And his powers did call for you today, he called for you…….he just doesn't comprehend it yet."

I sat on my bed and felt my eyes water as I felt my normal life slipping away. The life that I tried so hard to grip to. It would be gone. It would only take Edward a few days, if not hours, to realize the truth. Then……he would be my master and I would stay an elf forever. That thought terrified me I didn't know if by becoming a full elf I would be Bella again. Would I be only Isa? Or would I stay me?

"Bella…" Isa whispered soothingly, "you won't lose yourself. I am you. I'm the elf part of you. I'm sorry I can not tell you exactly what well happen when you become a full elf but I can guarantee you that you will not disappear."

My eyes dropped to the floor as my tears rolled down my cheek. "you can't guarantee that. You are me. And I don't know. How could you possibly know?" My voice broke and I reached to touch my necklace, I glanced at it and saw how it's glow was getting stronger. I squeezed my eyes shut, I did not want to see the proof that I will be gone. I did not that in my memory, if my memories stayed.

"It will be alright Bella. It' what you are. It's what you were born to be." Isa whispered.

I met her eyes in the mirror again but I could barely see her through my tears as I said brokenly, "you know, people usually say that when it's your first day at work or something and you're nervous about not being successful in that career." I sniffed, "everyone would be like_ you were born to do this _or _it's what you are_. Then you try so hard to prove yourself till you accomplish something." Isa stared at me painfully not knowing where I was headed, "It's a great feeling. At least that's what people say. And…I'll never get the chance to know that feeling. Taking this path means that….I have to give up everything that's real. That's important. I'm not ready for that. I never will be."

"Bella…" She whispered sympathetically.

"No Isa! Please." I mouthed. "I need to be alone now. Will you give me some time for myself before I fade away for eternity? Please?"

Isa's head dropped and her glamour faded as she mumbled, "Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye, Isa"

A/N: Seeeeeee???? I clear things up as an apology which means "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!" lol. I love you everyone! So what did ya think of this chappy???

Mia xx


	9. Struggle

A/N: I FINISHED EXAMS! YAY FOR ME! AND THAT MEANS MORE UPDATE! YAY FOR YOU! Thank you guys for bearing me! I know it took me soooooo long but I'm back now! Thanks!

**Recap:**

"_Bella…" She whispered sympathetically. _

"_No Isa! Please." I mouthed. "I need to be alone now. Will you give me some time for myself before I fade away for eternity? Please?" _

_Isa's head dropped and her glamour faded as she mumbled, "Goodbye, Bella."_

"_Goodbye, Isa"_

**Struggle**

I sat in my balcony with my legs outstretched on the chair opposite me. My hands fumbling with a pen I'd found and my eyes staring blindly at our backyard. I don't know for how long I sat like that or if someone had tried calling me. If someone had, I wouldn't have heard them. I didn't want to see anyone. What I did at Bella's place unleashed something in me. Awakened something in me. I did not know what but all I did know that I wasn't in control.

In control of what?

There were a lot of things that I knew but did not understand. I didn't even know where my knowledge came from. But either way I knew I was not in control and that I shouldn't be around anyone now. Why?

I sighed. "You shouldn't be here." I whispered a little angrily. I'd felt her warmth before I saw the glow.

"You are not to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. Save that attitude for Bella." Isa said and I heard my anger reflected in her voice. I did not look behind me to see her. I didn't want to.

"I say what I want. And as for Bella, I apologized." I threw the pen on the table beside me but still refused to look at her.

"apologized? You hurt her." She walked around me and stood behind the chair that I stretched my legs on. I kept my eyes firmly fixed on my crossed legs. Glaring at them.

The thought that I'd hurt her stopped me but only for a second. I was too angry to feel now. "I don't know her to hurt her. Either way I'll apologize again tomorrow. If that's why you're here then please leave. "

"I'm here because you're making a mistake." She said simply.

I burned.

My eyes flashed to her calm face and I drew my legs from the chair and set them on the floor, "Who are you to judge me? I don't care if you think I'm making a mistake or not. That's my choice."

"you don't have one." She said lifting herself and sitting on the rail of the balcony. "That is what you do not see. You have no choice. Just like Bella. My, you humans are slow." She said irritated.

I gritted my teeth, "you don't barge into my life like that and insult me. I won't accept that. Plus I do have a choice and my choice is to forget that you two, Bella and you, ever existed."

"Edward! Dinner's ready!" Mom called from downstairs.

I kept my glare on Isa's glowing calm face. I watched as her calm faded and her face hardened. "You're angry. That's good. Your powers will control you now. Watch as they do as they wish and you stand helpless, then you will regret ever hurting Bella and me." Her voice was ice cold just like her glare. I didn't understand exactly what she meant but I heard a threaten in her tone. No one ever threatens me!

"Leave! Now!" I bellowed.

"I will. But only to wait till you call me to come. Trust me Edward, once your powers control you, all hell breaks." And with that she disappeared.

"Edward!" mom called again.

I took a deep breath and gritted my teeth to hold back the shout that was fighting to get out of me. I slammed the door shut behind me. I wasn't thinking of how my face looked like when I reached the dining room but I guess it must've reflected exactly how I felt because they all fell silent once I walked in.

"Edward you ok?" Mom asked in concern.

"Yeah" I mumbled as I took my seat beside Alice and opposite my uncle. Uncle stared at me suspiciously but I pretended not to notice. Alice was talking to Jasper on her other side when I sat she stopped and turned to me.

"Alice don't talk to me right now." I whispered strained before she said anything.

"No, Edward." She whispered back. Mom left to the kitchen. "We're going to finish dinner and we're going to go back to Bella and…."

I cut her off, flaring "I said no!" and I heard something fall and crash in the kitchen. My head snapped to the kitchen.

"I'm okay!" mom called, "just clumsy!" she chuckled.

Did I do that? I felt Alice's eyes on me. "Edward…?" She whispered.

"Coincidence. Just a coincidence." I said not meeting her eyes. But I could feel it, I had did that. I felt the relief that I'd felt after making that cup fly.

I gulped and refused to meet Alice's urgent eyes. Something in me was alive. I didn't want Alice to see it in my eyes.

"Edward are you feeling, alright?" Uncle asked slowly.

"Yes." My voice was strained just like I was. I didn't look at him either.

"You and Alice need to go now, Edward!" Jasper said knowingly. Alice had told him and that angered me more! I was trying to close this road and she was opening it. I knew I shouldn't have felt that angry but I was and I couldn't stop my anger from growing! My blood was boiling, I felt it hot in my veins.

"You're not making decisions for me!" I gritted out. And a cup on the table just blew up! Alice and Jasper gasped and ducked their heads. I didn't, I kept staring at the shattered pieces. Did I just do that?

"Edward?" Uncle called putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and I saw his brows furrowed. My head was pounding, I was on fire. I was dangerous. I felt dangerous. I stood up at once and left the room without one word. They called for me but I ignored it. I just ran up to my room.

Once I was in I slammed it shut and ran to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face, rubbing it. When I saw my reflection in the mirror, I found that I was shaking. My eyes were wild and almost silver again. I ran my wet hand through my sweaty hair. What was going on? I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. But the pounding in my head was increasing and my vision was getting blurry. I heard knocks on my door but I didn't open or even answer. Leaving the bathroom, I threw myself on the bed.

"Isa! You were right." I gritted holding my head. I felt something inside me struggling to get out, fighting. I fought hard against it. Whatever it was, it was dangerous and it had to be reigned in. Fighting it drained my strength. I felt my muscles pull as I strained hard, I could almost hear my teeth breaking from my grinding. My breathing rate sped and I felt my blood boil even more.

…Till everything turned black…

**Alice's Point Of View**

Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Edward's losing it! What's going on? "Alice, calm down. We need to think." Jasper said as he pulled me out of the dining room away from Uncle Carlisle's eyes.

"Think? He just made glass explode!" I freaked. I knocked on Edward's room but he wouldn't answer me. I could hear him inside. I could hear the water tab open in his bathroom. I didn't want to call, if mom heard she'd think something was wrong. What would I tell her then? I knocked again and again but no one answered.

Jasper tried opening the door, "it's locked." He said.

"Maybe I can help." Uncle's voice came from behind me. I yelped and jumped.

"I…it's….he…" I stuttered trying to find an excuse to what's going on.

"Don't lie Alice. I believe I know what's going on. Now please make way for me to open the door." He said hardly.

Uncle Carlisle had never spoke to me so harshly and I was freaking out, I couldn't understand. But Jasper was quick. He put his hands on my arms and pulled me aside. Uncle merely touched the door knob and voila! It opened. I didn't have time to ask because once the door was opened I saw Edward lying on his bed with his veins almost popping out of his skin. He looked so strained.

"Oh my God!" I said as I ran to him. _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead….._

He was breathing! I breathed.

Uncle opened his eyes and the silver in his eyes flashed brightly. "These aren't contacts." Uncle said.

"No." My voice broke. Jasper's hand was on my shoulder but I could feel how scared he was too.

"Who is his elf?" Uncle asked quickly.

"What?" Jasper and I said together. His what? Elf? Oh no! Is uncle going to start his mambo jambo now? When Edward's life is in danger? God, Please take me now.

"His Elf! Merlin's years, you two are absolutely hopeless!" Uncle said angrily, "Who cured his eyes before?"

"Bella or Isa or whatever you want to call her." I said manically. Edward's hand was hot. Too hot to be normal.

"Bella Swan?" He asked. I nodded. "Get her now."

"She won't."Jasper said remembering what I told him about what happened there.

"Tell her Carlisle Cullen says it's urgent that you come. She will."

"Alright" I said and pulled Jasper with me. There was no time to ask why his name would make a difference with her or what he might by Bella being Edward's elf or anything at all. We just had to get her now. We told mom that Uncle Carlisle thought it was bad luck that we eat glass just broke so he decided to eat later. Leaving her clean the mess Edward made, Jasper and I ran to the car. It took us less than ten minutes to reach her. And when I was in front of her door I did not hesitate one second to ring the bell.

When Bella opened the door she wasn't smiling like the first time. She looked very low and I felt guilty because I knew it somehow was because of us. And now here I am going to ask her to help my brother who had basically called her insane.

When she saw me her eyes narrowed but when she saw Jasper she raised an eyebrow. "What? Another one?"

"No, Jasper is a…..friend. Please Bella, I know Edward wasn't so nice to you but we need you to come help him. I don't know what's going on." I begged.

"Your brother made it clear that he did not believe what I said. Going to him would be useless plus that it would humiliate my pride." She said formally, making it clear that we were unwanted.

"Please Bella, he's….."But Jasper cut me off.

"He's unconscious and Carlisle Cullen says it's important that you come." He said confidently. Bella's eyes flashed to him when he said Uncle's name. I saw her eyes water and bit her lips. Her head fell and so did her shoulders.

"Bella." I whispered. I thought she was going to cry. But she didn't meet my gaze. She just nodded slowly and whispered brokenly.

"I'm coming."

A/N: See? Long chapter as an apology. I know my writing must be a little off but I'm rusty, I haven't written in so long. What 2 months? Wow! But I promise now that I took a holiday, updates are going to be as frequent as they used to be in my previous stories. So what did ya think of this chappy? Tell me honestly!

Love

Mia xx


End file.
